Geschwister
by Miyu5
Summary: Harry hat eine Schwester , und die kommt nach Hogwarts. Den Rest lest selbst!*Kapitel 9 on*
1. Default Chapter

Autorin: Miyu Summary: nun ja es geht um susan die schwester von harry , tja die halt nach hogwarts kommt und einige unruhe stiftet.. Kategorie: romanze Altersbeschränkung: PG 13 ( denke ich...) Anmerkung: ich stelle mir susan so wie eowyn aus hdr vor....natürlich nicht mit solchen klamotten ........  
Kapitel 1: Eine arrogante Zicke  
  
Harry ,Hermine und Ron begrüßten sich freudestrahlend. Nach den üblichen Bemerkungen und Hermines Frage , ob sie sich schon die neuen Bücher angesehn haben, darauf ein Seufzer von Ron und dazu eine bissige Bemerkung welche mit einem Lächeln von Harry unterstrichen wurde , freuten sie sich riesig endlich wieder ein Jahr in ihrer zweiten Heimat Hogwarts zu verleben  
  
Da klopfte jemand Harry an die Schulter. " Sirius!" . "Wie schön das du gekommen bist!! Ich freu mich das du dich noch verabschieden willst!!" Harry lächelte ihn an. Er war so glücklich das Sirius´ Ehre wieder hergestellt war und sie sich sehen konnte wann sie wollten. " Ja also , das hat eigentlich einen anderen Grund..." sagte Sirius ausweichend. " Also , da wär etwas was ich d.." " Achso welchen denn?" unterbrach ihn Ron. Hermine sah ihn böse an . Sie machte schon den Mund auf um ihm eine deftige Beleidigung an den Kopf zu schmeißen , aber Harry wollte hören was Sirius zu erzählen hatte. Um keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen gaben Hermine und Ron nach. " Also , da wär etwas Wichtiges , was du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wirst..." Sirius räusperte sich. " Du hast eine Schwester Harry." " WAS?" Harry wurde weiß im Gesicht , Ron rot und Hermines Gesicht nahm eine interessante Grünfärbung an. " Na ja in der Nacht als du-weißt-schon-wer , versucht hat dich umzubringen war deine Schwester gerade bei einer Freundin von Lily . Da dich ja die Dursleys aufnahmen , wusstest du nichts von ihr , denn sie wurde ins Waisenhaus geschickt. " Wieso wurde sie ins Waisenhaus gebracht und ich nicht?" Harry konnte das alles nicht so recht verarbeiten. " Nun ja , ich kann dir da nur sagen was ich weiß und das ist nicht viel. Anscheinend hielt es Lilys Freundin für richtig sie wegzuschicken , sie wusste nicht wo du warst , da dich ja gleich Hagrid abholte. Was nun das wichtigste ist: sie kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Sie war bis jetzt in Beauxbatons . Sie kommt hierher , da Dumbledore es für wichtig hält das ihr euch endlich kennenlernt." " Wie heißt sie ?" " Susan" Sirius war merkwürdig kurz angebunden. " ich glaube ich verstehe....aber , warum war sie in Beauxbatons? Warum ist sie nicht gleich hierher gekommen?" " Tja , also na ja ...Susan wußte schon lange das sie einen Bruder hat , sie konnte wählen wo sie hinwollte. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso , aber sie wollte nach Beauxbatons! Aber ich bin sicher das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" versicherte ihr Sirius , der bemerkt hatte das Harry ihn verunsichert ansah. Damit gab sich Harry vorläufig zufrieden , wenn ihn diese Antwort auch keineswegs genügte. Hermine und Ron beglückwünschten ihn , weil es doch schön war Geschwister zu haben . Auch Harry war gespannt auf seine Schwester. Sie würden sich sicher schnell kennenlernen ,er würde ihr alles in Hogwarts zeigen , Susan würde ja auf jeden Fall nach Gryffindor kommen und sie würden sich wunderbar verstehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Susan strich sich ihr Haar aus der Stirn und kam sich sehr verloren vor. Sie stand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 und überlegte wie sie zum Gleis 9 ¾ kommen sollte. In dem Brief von Hogwarts hatte nichts darüber gestanden , wie sie da hin kommen sollte oder sonst was Wichtiges. Susan hielt Dumbledore jetzt schon für einen Trottel. Aber das würde ihr jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen. Unauffällig schielte sie zu anderen Leuten , ob die vielleicht auch zum Gleis 9 ¾ wollten. Und Tatsache! Sie hörte etwas: Kommt schon! Der Zug fährt gleich! Dieser Hauself wird noch was erleben! Fährt uns geradewegs in einen Unfall! Diese dämlichen Muggel....... darauf folgten ein paar Flüche die Susan rosa anlaufen ließen, sie war sowas zwar vom Waisenhaus gewöhnt , aber dieser Zauberer hatte noch ein paar echt extreme auf Lager. Sie beobachtete die Familie genauer. Da war ein Mann mit langem silberblondem Haar. Das musste der Vater sein. Neben ihm lief eine kleine spitznasige Frau die mit den Augen rollte. Anscheinend war sie so etwas gewöhnt. Der Sohn von den beiden hatte auch silberblondes Haar und hatte es zurückgekämmt. Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Seine grauen Augen schienen alles durchleuchten zu können , Susan hatte ihn wohl etwas zu lange beobachtet , denn plötzlich schaute der junge Mann zu ihr herüber. Als seine Augen ihre trafen , fühlte sie so etwas wie einen elektrischen Schlag , seine Augen waren einfach wunderschön , Augen in denen man versinken könnte..... Susan wusste nichts besseres zu tun als zu unbeholfen zu lächeln . Aber so war sie doch sonst nicht!! Sie kam sich sehr albern vor , und sah lieber wieder weg. Susan versuchte sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren wie sie zum Gleis kommen sollte. Plötzlich hörte sie laute Stimmen. Sie schielte zu dem jungen mit der Familie. Endlich liefen die los. Susan versuchte ihren Sohn nicht zu beachten und sah zu wie sie leichtfüßig durch die Wand , die Gleich 9 und 10 trennte , gingen. Sie wartete ein wenig und dann versuchte sie ihnen zu folgen. Das Mädchen packte ihre Koffer atmete tief ein. Susan hielt den Atem an , schloss die Augen und rannte los. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete , befand sie sich am Gleis 9 ¾ wie ein Schild angab. Susan sah sich um . Überall liefen Zauberer und Hexen herum , mit ihren Kindern an der Hand. Einige erkannten sich und begrüßten sich herzlich. Von allen Seiten kam Gejuchze und Geschrei an ihre Ohren. Susan fühlte sich nicht wohl. Unbewußt hielt sie nach dem jungen Mann mit den blonden Haaren Ausschau , sah ihn aber nirgends. Eigentlich sollte hier jemand auf sie warten , aber derjenige schien sie vergessen zu haben . Susan seufzte . Das war ja nichts Neues.Da hörte sie jemand ihren Namen rufen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco hasste es. Er hasste es zum Gleis zu fahren und wieder ein Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen , wo nur Blödmänner waren. Wie Potter. Andererseits machte es auch Spass alle zu ärgern und solch ein Gefühl der Macht über alle zu besitzen war auch nicht schlecht. Er begann ein neues Schuljahr immer mit gemischten Gefühlen. Das Gebrüll seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco seufzte . Nur weil der Hauself sie falsch gelotst hatte machte der so einen Aufstand ! Das war doch echt albern. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht , schließlich wollte er seinen Vater nicht noch mehr reizen. Und das ging ziemlich schnell. Also sagte er nichts und sah sich ein wenig um. Er beobachtete viele Leute die zu ihren Zügen mussten. Keiner achtete besonders auf die Familie. Alle dachten sie seien stinknormal. Aber das waren sie nicht... Draco lächelte in sich hinein , bei dem Gedanken. Auf einmal zog ein Mädchen Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie war sehr schön. Ihr langes blondes Haar ging ihr fast bis zur Hüfte und war leicht gelockt. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte er das ihr Haar nicht durchgehend blond war. Viele dunkle Strähnen durchzogen es. Sie hatte ein blasses Gesicht das Strenge und Kälte ausdrückte. Ihre roten Lippen waren geschwungen und leicht zusammengepresst. Schwarze Wimpern umrahmten wunderschöne blaugrüne Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Ein Schauer durchflog ihn. Draco war etwas irritiert. So ein Gefühl hatte er noch nie , bei keinem Mädchen gehabt. Sie errötete und drehte sich weg. Draco war fasziniert von ihr , die Röte hatte sie noch viel schöner aussehen lassen . Er fixierte sie und hoffte das Mädchen würde sich noch mal umdrehen. Aber sie drehte sich nicht noch mal um , was Draco sehr schade fand. Draco!! Draco!!!! Er schreckte auf. Was machst du denn?? sagte sein Vater genervt. Narcissa zog ihn durch die Wand auf das Gleis 9 ¾ Also , wir müssen dann gehen! Du suchst dir jetzt erstmal einen Platz! Sieh mal , da hinten sind Crabbe und Goyle! Mr Malfoy wollte gehen , doch seine Frau gab ihrme Sohn ertsmal ein paare gute Ratschläge mit auf den Weg - wie jedes Mal. Narcissa!!! Du weißt wir müssen zu einer wichtigen Verhandlung!! Malfoy zog seine Frau hinter sich her, die Draco nochmal winkte. Inzwischen hatten ihn Crabbe und Goyle gesehn und rannten auf ihm zu , um ihm zu erzählen was sie alles über die Ferien gemacht hatten. Draco seuftzte und hielt nach dem schönen Mädchen Ausschau , sah sie aber nirgends. Die drei gingen zum Zug und stiegen ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wurde langsam nervös. Er war sehr gespannt auf seine Schwester. Er stellte sich vor wie sie wohl aussehen würde , und er hoffte das sie sich gut mit Ron und Hermine verstehn würde. Seht mal , da steht sie!! Sirius´ Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Susan!! Susan!! Harry schaute in die Richtung wo Sirius hinzeigte. Da stand sie. Sie war etwas merkwürdig angezogen , fand er. Sie trug keine Schuluniform , sondern eine schwarze Kordhose und darüber noch einen weinroten Rock. Ihre Füße steckten in hochhackigen , schwarzen Stiefeln. Außerdem hatte sie noch einen langen, grauen Wollmantel mit Fransen an. Aber sie war ja auch auf einer anderen Schule gewesen , sagte er sich. Susan hatte sie nun bemerkt und schritt missmutig auf sie zu. Harry fand das sie ziemlich arrogant aussah. Sollte er sich falsche Vorstellungen gemacht haben? Er blickte herüber zu Ron und Hermine. Ihre Blicke drückten das gleiche aus , was er dachte. Sie schritt auf sie zu und gab Sirus die Hand. Sirius stellte sie einzeln vor. Susan musterte Ron und Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie sah so aus als müsste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ihr hochnäsiger Blick blieb an Rons alten Büchern hängen die er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte.  
  
So das wars erstmal.....schreibt (bitte , bitte , bitte !!) wie es euch gefällt!!  
  
by Miyu 


	2. Es hätte alles so schön werden können

Kapitel 2 - Es hätte alle so schön werden können!  
  
Es war Sirius , der Susan schon den Brief von Hogwarts überbracht hatte. Er hält es wohl für nötig , als mein Pate sich um mich zu kümmern. Damit fangen die ja früh an. dachte sie. Sie stieß einen verbitterten Seufzer aus. Die Figuren neben ihm mussten wohl Harry und seine Crew sein. Alles in Susan sträubte sich dagegen sich zu diesen Typen zu gesellen. Da war sie ja schon Besseres gewöhnt. Und auf ihren Bruder Harry hatte sie ja nun überhaupt keinen Bock. In Beauxbatons hatten sie alle darum beneidet den berühmten Harry Potter zum Bruder zu haben. Du bist mit Harry Potter verwandt? Kannst du mir nicht ein Autogramm besorgen? das war wohl der häufigste Satz den sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Niemand würde Harry je fragen : Bist du der Bruder von Susan Potter? Du solltest wirklich stolz auf sie sein! Kannst du mich ihr nicht vorstellen? Susan legte überhaupt keinen Wert darauf ihn kennenzulernen. Genau deswegen wählte sie Beauxbatons für die ersten Jahre. Aber sie konnte ihr Gedanken nicht weiterspinnen , da Sirius sie zu ihnen winkte. Seufzend zupfte sie an ihrem Rock und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern ihren typischen Blick aufzusetzen , den sie immer hatte wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden konnte. Viele Leute hatten ihr schon gesagt , sie solle nicht so gucken , weil sie fanden das er zu hochnäsig war. Er sagte einfach aus , das Susan sich für etwas Besseres hielt als den , den sie vor sich hatte. Damit stoße sie zu viele Menschen vor den Kopf hatten sie ihr gesagt. Und wahrlich , sonderlich beliebt war Susan an ihrer alten Schule nicht gewesen. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor den Lehrern und ärgerte viele ihrer Mitschüler in dem sie ihnen Zauber auf den Hals hetzte. Und das konnte sie. Susan war eine der Besten ihres Jahrgangs gewesen. Viele hatten sie bewundert und alle sie respektiert , aber wahre Freunde hatte Susan nie gehabt. Doch darauf hatte sie auch noch nie Wert gelegt. Die Meinung anderer war ihr schon immer egal gewesen. Und sie hatte auch nicht vor sich zu ändern , nur weil sie jetzt mit ihrem Bruder an einer Schule war. Hoffentlich , hat er nicht vor mich zu einem seiner Fans zu machen. ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war nun bei den anderen angekommen. Viel lieber wäre sie bei diesem blondhaarigen jungen Mann gewesen , den konnte sie jetzt schon besser leiden als Harry und seine Freunde. Susan gab Sirius die Hand. Und das ist Harry!! Er zeigte auf ihn . Hallo sagte er schüchtern und reichte ihr seine Hand. Susan nahm sie und musste zugeben , das sie doch etwas aufgeregt war , endlich ihren Bruder zu sehen. Nicht das sie dieses Gefühl zeigte , nein , es war nur tief in ihr drin. Nach außen trug sie ihre Maske , die keinerlei Regung durchblicken ließ. Als nächstes stellte Sirius ihr Ron und Hermine vor. Susan beäugte die beiden kritisch. Was sie über die beiden dachte ließ sich nur erahnen , aber ihr Blick sagte schon Einiges. Sirius warf ihr immer wieder Blicke zu , die ihr klar machen sollten das Susan sich benehmen sollte. Was wollte der eigentlich von ihr? Kannte sie kaum ein paar Monate und dachte er könne ihr Vorschriften machen! Susan reckte nur ihr Kinn und lief hinter Harry und seinen Freunden hinterher , die sich nun auf dem Weg zum Zug machten. Sirius verabschiedete sich. Er hatte einen wichtigen Termin. Man merkte ihm förmlich an , das er lieber noch weiter ein Auge auf Susan gehabt hätte , damit sie ja nichts falsch machte aber er musste nun mal gehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die vier suchten sich ein freies Abteil und Hermine setzte sich neben Susan. Harry und Ron setzten sich ihnen gegenüber. Sie versuchten krampfhaft ein Gespräch anzufangen , aber es wollte nicht so Recht in Schwung kommen. Susan fand es belustigend , wie die drei versuchten sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Das hatte bisher noch keiner geschafft. Sie konnte nicht behaupten das sie die drei mochte , aber witzig waren sie , das musste sie zugeben. Und sie musste auch zugeben , Harry schien nicht so eingebildet wie sie immer gedacht hatte.  
  
***** Harry war etwas überrascht. Seine Schwester war ihm sympathisch. Er freute sich sehr als sie den Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte. Er hielt es für möglich das sie sich bald sehr gut verstehen würden. Er wollte ihr gerade von den Häusern erzählen , als plötzlich fast alle Schüler von Gryffindor versuchten ins Abteil zu kommen um ihn zu begrüßen. Colin Creevy stellte ihm seine kleine Schwester vor die ein Autogramm haben wollte . Und da war sie nicht die Einzige . Alle zukünftigen Erstklässler wollten etwas von ihm , wollten ihren Freunden erzählen das sie den berühmten Harry Potter gesehen hatten , mit ihm geredet hatten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Susan hielt es in dem Abteil nicht mehr aus. Sie musste an die frische Luft. Hatte sie noch vor fünf Minuten geglaubt sie könne sich mit Harry anfreunden , fand sie sich jetzt in ihrer früheren Meinung von ihm , das er ein eingebildetes und arrogantes Ekel war , für bestätigt. Plötzlich schossen ihr alle Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn durch den Kopf die sie über ihn gelesen hatte , das sogar der Zaubereiminister ihn Harry vernarrt war , das er abends an seine Eltern dachte und heulte , das er geradezu süchtig nach Publicity war , alles schwirrte durch ihr Gehirn und ließ jegliche Art von Sympathie für ihren Bruder durch Wut , Neid und sich- unverstanden-fühlen absterben. Susan`s Körper war durch die einsamen Jahre im Waisenhaus mit solcher Wut und versteckten Aggressionen angefüllt , die jetzt alle zum Vorschein kamen , das sie dachte sie müsse platzen. Plötzlich merkte sie das sie eigentlich nur eifersüchtig auf Harry war , das sie auch solche Freunde haben wollte , die offensichtlich alles für ihn tun würden , was man schon allein dadurch sah , das die beiden versuchten sich mit ihr gut zu verstehen. Andererseits war sie so wütend auf Harry , sie wusste selbst nicht warum. Die Gefühle drohten sie zu zerreißen und ohne das sie es wollte liefen ihr Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen. Sie wußte nicht wie lange sie so da stand , aber auf einmal war es vorbei. Auf einmal fühlte sie gar nichts mehr. Sie fühlte sich leer , aber es tat nicht mehr weh. Alles war ihr egal. Sie musste immer allein zurecht kommen , also würde sie es auch jetzt schaffen. Da hörte sie Gelächter . Susan wischte sich schnell die restlichen Tränen weg und zupfte an ihren Sachen . Keiner sollte sehn was passiert war. Sie zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr hübsches Gesicht , und ordnete ihr Haar. Drei Mädchen kamen angelaufen. Habt ihr gesehen , wie gut Draco wieder aussieht? Also , dieses Jahr werde ich ihn mir schnappen!! Eines von den anderen Mädchen lachte. Oh , nein!! Ich werde ihn kriegen!! Alle drei lachten. Da sahen sie Susan und stoppten. Hallo! Susan lächelte überheblich. Hallo! Wie heißt du? Die Mädchen betrachteten sie. Mein Name ist Susan Potter. Potter?? Du bist doch nicht etwa mit diesem Ekel von Harry Potter verwandt , oder? Susan war überrascht. Anscheinend waren hier nicht alle blind , und verehrten Harry. Diese Mädchen waren ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch. Hm , doch . Er ist mein Bruder . Leider fügte sie hinzu. Die Mädchen sahen sie an , als überlegten sie ob sie nun über sie spotten oder sich mit Susan unterhalten sollten. Schließlich trat eines der Mädchen vor. Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini. - Wir mögen Harry Potter nicht. stellte sie gleich klar. Nun , da haben wir was gemeinsam. lachte Susan. Warum nicht? Tja , wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund wie ihr. Die Mädchen lächelten fragten sie aber nicht weiter aus. Mein Name ist Pansy . Pansy Parkinson. Sie schüttelte Susans Hand. Und ich bin Millicent Bulstrode. Hi!! Alle vier lachten. Plötzlich hörten sie wie jemand nach Susan rief. Oh nein das wird mein Bruder sein.. heulte Susan. Komm doch mit in unser Abteil! schlug Blaise vor. Dankend nahm Susan das Angebot an und die Mädchen rannten ins Abteil. Susan war glücklich endlich Mädchen gefunden zu haben , die sie scheinbar verstanden. Sie versuchte ihre Arroganz etwas zurückzuschrauben merkte aber , das diese Mädchen vom gleichen Schlag wie sie waren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wo ist Susan? fragte Harry verwundert als er es geschafft hatte unter den vielen Leuten die mit ihm sprechen wollten durchzukriechen. Ist das nicht egal? Ron versuchte alle durch die Abteiltür zu quetschen. Soll ich sie suchen gehen? Hermine war mal wieder die Höflichkeit in Person. Harry verneinte , er wollte sie lieber selbst suchen gehen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt schon etwas für sie verantwortlich. Er fand sie nirgends. Als er den Gang durchkämmt hatte gab er auf und ging achselzuckend zurück in sein Abteil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so das ist nun das nächste kapitel...wie ihr seht.. vergesst nicht zu reviewen!*g* bye bye miyu 


	3. Eine aufregende Zugfahrt

Kapitel 3 - Eine aufregende Zugfahrt  
  
Susan hätte nie gedacht , das es irgendwo auf der Welt Menschen gab die Harry Potter nicht leiden konnten. Außer die Anhänger Voldemorts natürlich. Um so mehr war sie überrascht zu hören , das auf Hogwarts sehr viele nicht sehr angetan von Harry waren. Um es genau zu sagen , das Haus Slytherin. Blaise , Pansy und Millicent erzählten Susan alles über ihr Haus und Hogwarts und die Lehrer ( sie mochten Dumbledore nicht - da konnte Susan nur nicken)  
  
Die drei Mädchen versuchten herauszufinden warum Susan ihren Bruder nicht mochte , aber als sie merkten das sie bei ihr auf Stein bissen gaben sie es auf. Sie mochten Susan und fragten sich ob diese wirklich Harry Potters Schwester war. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nach all dem was Susan nun gehört hatte wollte sie unbedingt nach Slytherin und bloß nicht nach Gryffindor wo alle anscheinend , wie ihr die Mädchen erzählt hatten , totale Harry - Fans waren. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei den Mädchen und beschloss ein wenig zutraulicher zu werden . Diese drei könnten vielleicht echte Freundinnen sein. Auch wenn Susan den Dreien auf Anhieb irgendwie vertraute , wollte sie trotzdem nicht fragen wer dieser gutaussehende Typ gewesen war , den sie am Bahnhof gesehn hatte. So beschloss sie ein wenig unauffällig nachzubohren. " Und wie sind so die Jungs da in Hogwarts , hm? " Sie versuchte ein unauffälliges Gesicht zu machen , das reine Unwissenheit ausdrückte.  
  
Blaise , Pansy und Millicent lächelten sich zu und Blaise sagte dann: " Also , der Einzige Junge hier den wir für gut genug halten ist Draco Malfoy." "Er ist wirklich cool." ergänzte Millicent kichernd . Blaise lächelte Susan zu und diese lächelte wissend zurück. " Vielleicht kommt er noch in unser Abteil." " Na hoffentlich ." Millicent und Pansy kicherten jetzt erst richtig los. Blaise erzählte Susan das Draco auch in Slytherin war und Harry auch nicht leiden konnte , was ihm Susan gleich sympathisch machte. Sie fragte sich ob er wohl der geheimnissvolle Unbekannte war. Doch Sie konnte sich nicht vergewissern den weder er noch das " fette Duo " , so nannte Pansy Crabbe und Goyle ( Wie kann man nur mit solchem Abschaum befreundet sein?? Der arme , arme Draco * schluchz*) besuchten sie in ihrem Abteil. Die Mädchen unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über im Abteil und wurden nur einmal unterbrochen als eine Dame vorbeischaute und Süßigkeiten verkaufte. Da Susan so etwas anscheinend nicht kannte , kaufte Blaise fast alles von jeder Sorte und so veranstalteten die 4 ein Süßigkeiten - Wettfreßbewerb. Sie hatten ein Menge Spaß und Susan fühlte sich bei Blaise , Pansy und Millicent total wohl. Ihre Überheblichkeit ging bei den drei Mädchen unter. Ihr wurde es nur übel wenn sie an ihren Bruder dachte. Sie war froh ihn nicht sehen zu müssen. Und doch versetzte es Susan einen kleinen Stich das er sich scheinbar überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte nach ihr zu suchen. Auf einmal wurde ihr bewußt das sie extrem nötig mal für kleine Mädchen musste und verließ das Abteil auf der Suche nach der Toilette. Die anderen Mädchen scherzten weiter .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Crabbe erzählte irgendwas von seinen Ferien , aber Draco verstand nur essen , essen , schlafen , essen , essen. Irgendwann hörte er ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zu und seine Gedanken kreisten nun vollständig um das junge hübsche Mädchen vom Gleis. War sie eine Hexe? Er wußte es nicht. Seine Mutter hatte ihn kurz nachdem sie wegeguckt hatte durch die Wand gezogen und so hatte Draco keine Chance gehabt zu sehen ob sie nicht vielleicht den gleichen Weg wie er hatte. Aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Warum wollte er sie überhaupt wiedersehen? Hier in Hogwarts gab es viele schöne Mädchen , und jede davon konnte haben. Daran konnte es doch nun wirklich nicht liegen! " Wollen wir nicht zu den Mädchen rübergehen?" Goyle schnaufte zustimmend. Draco verzog sein Gesicht schmerzhaft. Die Furien konnte er nun wirklich nicht ertragen. Crabbe und Goyle schauten ihn erwartend an , doch als er keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben , blieben auch sie sitzen. Eine Weile sahen sie scheinbar interessiert aus dem Fenster , doch dann packten die zwei ihr Essen aus und der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Schmatzen und Knistern das Draco fast wahnsinnig machte. Er sprang auf und lief aus dem Abteil. Zurück blieben Crabbe und Goyle die sich fragend anschauten , seufzten und weiteraßen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erleichtert schaute Susan aus dem Fenster und genoß die schöne Landschaft. Sie fuhren an weiten Ebenen vorbei und dichten Wäldern . Und es schien ihr als wäre alles , nun sagen wir , verzaubert. Sie hätte ewig weiter aus dem Fenster schauen können , als plötzlich von irgendwo eine Abteiltür aufgeschlagen wurde und sich schnelle Schritte in ihre Richtung bewegten. Erschrocken drehte sich Susan um und blickte in zwei wunderschöne graue Augen. Oh , mein Gott , dachte sie , er ist es! Sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoß . Susan versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen , es klappte allerdings nicht so ganz... Draco hingegen sah von außen her völlig gelassen und cool aus , doch sein Herz machte Luftsprünge und schlug so laut das er meinte sie müsste es hören. Das ließ er sich selbstverständlich nicht anmerken. Susan räusperte sich. "Tja , also ...ist das nicht eine wunderschöne Aussicht?" versuchte sie mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster von ihrer Röte abzulenken. Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an , gespannt auf das was er nun tun würde. Draco wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um zu antworten , da ging die Abteiltür der Mädchen auf und Pansy kam heraus.  
  
Als sie Draco sah fing ihr Gesicht an zu strahlen und sie lief auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Draco hätte sie umbringen können! " Hab ich mirs doch gedacht das du hier bist , Draco mein Lieber! Ich habe einen Spürsinn für sowas." Sie fing an zu kichern. Susan warf Draco einen bedauernden Blick zu , bei dem seine Knie weich wurden. Nun erst schien Pansy Susan zu bemerken. " Also , Su das hier ist Draco Malfoy ( dabei warf sie ihr einen Hab-ich-dir-nicht-gesagt-das-er-supertoll-aussieht Blick zu) , Draco ( dabei "schenkte" sie ihm einen Ich-liebe-dich-und-du-mich- hoffentlich-auch Blick ) hier ist Susan ..." "Potter!" unterbrach Draco sie . Pansy schaute ihn erstaunt an. Woher wußte er das? grübelte sie. Doch der Grund war ein ganz anderer. Plötzlich stoppte der Zug. Sie waren angekommen.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Oh Hogwarts , Hogwarts , warzenschweinig...

Kapitel 4 - Oh Hogwarts , Hogwarts , warzenschweiniges Hogwarts!  
  
" Potter." Nachdem der Zug gestoppt hatte , bemerkte Susan , dass am anderen Ausgangs des Zuges Harry und sein Fan- Club standen. Sie hatten die drei nicht bemerkt und stiegen aus. Pansy und Draco rümpften ihre Nase. " Bääääh....So was auf leeren Magen!" Pansy schmiegte sich an Draco. In Dracos Augen lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck. Draco konnte Harry nicht leiden. Sie hatte es ja gewusst. Die Mädchen hatten es ihr erzählt. Was würde er über sie denken , wenn er wüßte das Susan seine Schwester war? Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie diesen Umstand. Susan räusperte sich . " Tjaaa....also ...wollen wir nicht aussteigen?" Sie versuchte einen selbstsicheren Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Ihre innere Gelassenheit und Coolness hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Pansy trennte sich nur ungern von Draco , aber sie musste ja ihre Sachen aus dem Abteil holen. Susan nahm sich vor wieder etwas ihrer althergebrachten Arroganz an den Tag zu legen um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen was sie fühlte. Ja , das war ein guter Entschluss. Millicent stieg , gefolgt von Blaise und Pansy , aus dem Zug. Susan kam als Letzte heraus. Während die drei Mädchen lachten und scherzten hing sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Konnte es ihr nicht egal sein wie Draco über sie dachte? Sie wollte doch nichts von ihm! Oder? Ach , Quatsch , solche Verbindungen bringen doch eh nur Ärger dachte sie und beschloß nicht mehr drüber nachzudenken. Susan zupfte an ihrem Rock und fuhr durch ihre Haare. Das also war nun Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Halle , wo die Häuseraufteilung stattfinden wollte war überwältigend. Die 4 Tische der Häuser und die Banner , einfach alles war ...einfach überwältigend. Sie fand kein anderes Wort dafür. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an der Schulter . Es war Harry . Hinter ihm standen seine Freunde Hermine und Ron. Susan stöhnte. " Wo warst du die ganze Zugfahrt über??" Harry blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Ich habe mich mit einigen Mädchen unterhalten." Susan lächelte überheblich. " Außerdem wüßte ich nicht was dich das angeht." fügte sie hinzu. Sie musterte ihn von ober bis unten. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Susan musste grinsen als sie die zwei ansah. Das war die richtige Susan! Harry wurde etwas rot , startete aber einen neuen Versuch. Er räusperte sich. "Und...mit wem hast du dich unterhalten?" "Bin ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig , oh großer , anbetungswürdiger , heiliger Harry Potter , der Junge der lebt?" Ihre Stimme tropfte nur so von Ironie. Susan spürte regelrecht , wie die Wut in Harry hochstieg. Ein Blick zu seinen besseren Hälften verrieten ihr das sie genauso wie er fühlten. Sie machten alle gleichzeitig den Mund auf , um etwas Passendes zu erwidern , doch da kam Blaise , hochnäsig guckend , hakte sich bei Susan ein und führte sie zum Slytherin - Tisch. " Sie wird sich doch nicht etwa mit den Slytherins angefreundet haben?" Harry schaute ihr verständnislos hinterher. " Pfffff , da würde sie doch hinpassen so arrogant wie die ist." Ron trat neben Harry. Dieser wollte verneinen , ließ es aber , da er wußte das Ron Recht hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Du setzt dich doch sicher zu uns , nicht? " Blaise lächelte und drückte Susan auf einen Stuhl. Susan grinste zurück und sah sich um. Neben ihr saßen Pansy und Blaise , neben der Millicent saß. Es dauerte noch ewig bis sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten und so beobachtete Susan den Platz ihr gegenüber ,der noch leer war. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde. Slytherin wär schon nicht schlecht... Aber sie traute es diesem Dumbledore zu das er sie nach Gryffindor steckte nur weil da ihr dämlicher Bruder da drin war. Sie sah sich die Schüler von Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff an ( ziemliche Dumpfbacken , wie sie feststellte) und ihr Blick glitt dann zum Gryffindor - Tisch rüber . Harry war wie immer von einer Traube kleiner kreischender Kinder umgeben. Hermine las in einem Buch und Ron saß einfach nur mit einem unheimlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck da. Susan zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schaute wieder auf den Platz ihr gegenüber. Er war nun aber nicht mehr leer sonder Draco saß drauf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen , fühlte Susan als könnte sie in seinen Augen ertrinken. Er lächelte ihr zu. " Weißt du schon , in welches Haus du kommst?" fragte Draco sie. Susan schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als jemand ihr auf die Schulter klopfte. Es war Dumbledore . Susan hatte ihn noch nie gesehen , wußte aber das er es war. So sah nur einer aus. Er lächelte sie gutmütig an und Susan hätte am liebsten gekotzt. "Nun ...mein Kind ...sie sind dann wohl Susan Potter?" " Hmmm." Susan vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit Draco. " Nun denn....mein Kind...dann werden wir dich , vor allen anderen , erstmal deinem Haus zuordnen , nicht ?" Susan seufzte und folgte ihm. Als sie aufstand flüsterte Blaise ihr zu: " Viel Glück. Ich hoffe du kommst du uns." Dabei drückte sie ihre Hand. Susan lächelte ihr zu und ihr Blick sagte Blaise , das sie auch nach Slytherin wollte. Dumbledore ging langsam voran und fast jeder blickte sich nach ihm und dem Mädchen um. Susan hielt ihre Nase hoch und ließ sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht im Geringsten anmerken. Nach langer Zeit , so schien es Susan , kamen sie bei dem Stuhl an , auf dem der Hut lag. Susan sah sich um. Der Platz war so eine Art Tribüne , so dass jeder sie sehen konnte. Sie kam sich sehr beobachtet vor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stieg aus dem Zug und hielt nach Susan Ausschau. Er war sehr glücklich das sie auch auf Hogwarts ging. (Das würde natürlich nie jemand erfahren.)  
  
In der Halle angekommen wollte sich Draco bloß hinsetzen um seinen Gedanken um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen , wurde aber immer wieder von kleine Erstklässlern aufgehalten. Crabbe und Goyle waren ihm keine große Hilfe , sie verputzten noch ihre letzten Reste von ihrem Essen. Weiter hinten erblickte er Susan. Sie stand neben Potter und sah ihn abschätzend an. ( Was für gute Augen der Junge doch hat...) Kannte sie Potter etwa? Er wollte doch nicht etwas von ihr?? Da sah er Blaise Susan von Potter wegführen und sich an den Slytherin - Tisch setzen. So schob sich Draco durch die Reihen , sich in Gedanken bei Blaise bedankend und kam endlich , sichtlich genervt am Tisch an. Er setzte sich Susan gegenüber. Im gleichen Moment blickte sie im in die Augen. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Am liebsten wäre er ewig so dagesessen. Doch dann besann er sich auf seinen Ruf und fing ein Gespräch mit ihr an.  
  
*** Susan Potter? Hatte er richtig gehört? Potter? Sie war doch sicher nicht mit Harry Potter verwandt oder? Er blickte zu Harry und dann wieder zu Susan , die gerade von Dumbledore weggeführt wurde , und stellte doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit fest. Na klasse ... da hatte er sich was eingebrockt...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" So....mein Kind... setz dich ...und der Hut wird dich in ein Haus einteilen." Dumbledore klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Susan sah angewidert auf die Stelle , wo er hingeklopft hatte . Dumbledore bemerkte es, scheinbar , nicht und wandte sich an alle anderen Schüler. " Nun ...Schüler....wir haben dieses Jahr eine neue Schülerin. Darf ich vorstellen: Susan Potter." Feierlich dreht er sich wieder zu ihr um. " Sie ist wirklich ...sehr...hm...freundlich" er räusperte sich" Ich glaube ihr werdet euch alle sehr gut verstehen!" Das sah Susan ganz anders , sie hatte nicht vor das liebe Mädchen zu spielen um allen Pappnasen zu gefallen. Die Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln , das sei die Schwester von dem tollen Harry Potter? Der hatte eine Schwester? Sie könne sich glücklich schätzen , so einen tollen Bruder zu haben... " Der Hut wird nun entscheiden , in welches Haus sie kommt." Susan schritt stolz und langsam zum Stuhl und setzte sich hin. Dumbledore setzte ihr den Hut auf , welcher ihr fast übers ganze Gesicht rutschte. Er begann leise , so das es kein anderer hören konnte zu ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Du bist also Harrys Schwester? Interessant. Du bist nicht wie er. Und doch würdest du ganz gut nach Gryffindor passen. Oder? Wo möchtest du denn gern hin?  
  
Slytherin antwortete Susan leise.  
  
Interessant. Ja , auch dort wärst du gut aufgehoben. Oder? Du bist ziemlich von dir überzeugt , nicht? Eine große Hingabe zur schwarzen Magie liegt in dir. Aber meinst du wirklich du musst allen Leuten die arrogante Ziege vorspielen?  
  
Susan öffnete den Mund um etwas passendes zu erwidern , doch sie überlegte es anders und schloss ihn wieder.  
  
Was wäre das Beste für dich? Ahh , ich sehe es eindeutig !  
  
Susan atmete tief ein. 


	5. Sind wir nicht alle etwas seltsam?

Kapitel 5 - Sind wir nicht alle etwas seltsam?  
  
Susan atmete tief und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" rief der Hut.  
  
Susan fiel vor Überraschung fast vom Stuhl. Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Das war Schiebung! Vielleicht hatte sich der Hut ja nur getäuscht und würde seine Aussage noch revidieren! Hoffnungsvoll blieb sie sitzen , doch nichts geschah. Als sie die Gryffindors klatschen hörte , erhob sie sich widerwillig und ging zum Tisch. Sie warf Blaise einen betroffenen Blick zu , welchen sie erwiderte. Als sie am Tisch ankam machte ihr Hermine einen Platz neben ihr frei. Susan setzte sich und sagte kein Wort. Es wurde begonnen die Erstklässler aufzuteilen. Harry und sein Club hatten anscheinend schon rumerzählt das sie seine Schwester war , denn alle schauten sie wissend an. Da sie keine Anstalten machte irgendwas zu sagen wandten sie sich wieder den Erstklässlern zu. " Und , wie gefällts dir hier?" fragten zwei rothaarige Jungs , die etwas älter als sie schienen. Susan warf ihnen einen missmutigen Blick zu. " Ohhh , es ist einfach wunderbar!!" sagte sie dann mit unüberhörbarer Ironie. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du zu uns kommst." flüsterte ihr Hermine zu. Susan warf ihr einen nichtdeutbaren Blick zu. Obwohl noch nicht mal alle Erstklässler eingeteilt waren sprang Susan auf und lief aus der Halle. Niemand bemerkte wie Dumbledore seufzte den Kopf schüttelte als er sie weglaufen sah. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu Hermine. " Also , das hätte ich nicht erwartet!" sagte Harry und Hermine nickte. " So schlimm kann sie nicht sein wenn sie hierher kommt." fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
" Schade das Susan nicht bei uns ist!" Blaise nickte. Sie , Millicent und Pansy hatten wirklich gehofft das Susan nach Slytherin kommen würde. Auch viele andere am Slytherin - Tisch sprachen über Susan Potter - doch sie bedauerten nicht im geringsten das sie nicht in Slytherin war. Ein Potter war ihnen wirklich genug. Draco hielt sich aus diesen Gesprächen raus und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. So wenig wie er Harry mochte , so viel mehr empfand er für Susan. Aber sie war in Gryffindor , und Gryffindors und Slytherins mochten sich nicht. Das war so etwas wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Und bis jetzt hatte ihm das auch nicht sehr viel ausgemacht. Bald würden Harry , Ron und Hermine sie voreingenommen gegen Slytherins machen und dann hatte er keine Chance mehr. Doch auch die Slytherins hätten etwas gegen eine Verbindung mit einer Gryffindor und seine Vormachtstellung hätte er verloren. Aber konnte ihm das nicht egal sein? Und überhaupt , woher wollte er wissen das Susan ihn auch mochte? Er beschloß sie einmal darauf anzusprechen - wenn er den Mut finden würde.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Susan lief einfach irgendwo hin. Es wurde ihr einfach zu eng in der Halle. Sie hätte nach Slytherin gehört! Dort wo Blaise , Millicent und Pansy waren , die sie um ihretwillen mochten und nicht nur etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollten weil sie die Schwester von Harry Potter war! Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ihr zu das auch Draco einer ihrer Gründe war warum sie nach Slytherin wollte. Aber ob er jetzt , nachdem er wußte das sie Harrys Schwester war , überhaupt noch mit ihr reden würde war fraglich. Wie immer lief alles auf Harry hinaus! Sie hätte ihn in der Luft zerreißen können! Um ihrer Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen schlug sie mit ihrer Faust gegen eine Wand . Und im selben Moment bedauerte sie es schon wieder. Die Wand war aus Stein und Susan war alles andere als stark . Ihre blutenden Knöchel betastend bemerkte sie erst mal das sie überhaupt nicht mehr wußte wo sie war. Na wunderbar ! Das hatte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt! Alles war dunkel und kalt. Zu ihrer Rechten sah Susan eine Treppe nach oben verlaufen . Ihr war nun alles egal , also stieg sie die Stufen hinauf. Leider hatte sie nicht mit den Trickstufen gerechnet. Natürlich wußte Susan das es welche gab , aber in ihrer Wut hatte sie sie vollkommen vergessen. Susan stieg prompt auf eine solcher Stufen. Ehe sie richtig realisierte das sie einsank war es schon zu spät , sie war schon bis zu den Oberschenkeln gesunken. Schreien nützte nun auch nichts mehr . Bevor sie sich's versah hatte die Stufe sie verschluckt. 


	6. Das Zimmer

Note:  
  
Ich finde dieses Kapitel irgendwie merkwürdig . Bei meinen Freundinnen ist es auf geteilte Meinungen gestoßen. Um eure Meinungen und Kritiken wär ich sehr dankbar! Übrigens: Susan hat keine naturblonden Haare. Die sind gefärbt. In Wirklichkeit hat sie schwarze Locken , die noch etwas durch das Blond scheinen. In diesem Sinne: Lest und reviewt!!  
Kapitel 6 - Das Zimmer  
Susan fiel. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor , doch es konnten nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen sein , eine Minute höchstens.  
  
Alles war schwarz sie konnte nichts um sich herum erkennen und ehe sie es sich versah kam sie auf dem harten Boden auf.  
  
Ein Beben durchfuhr ihren Körper , als sie auf den Steinboden fiel. Sie war sich sicher das irgendwas gebrochen war. Eine Weile blieb sie auf dem Bauch liegen. Dann rappelte sie sich stöhnend auf. Susan versuchte aufzustehen , es gelang ihr , doch ihr Knöchel schien verstaucht und sie musste humpeln. "So ein Scheiß!" fluchend klopfte sie ihre Sachen ab und versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen. Das klappte nicht so ganz , aber wenigstens hatte sie ihren Zauberstab immer dabei. "Lumos" flüsterte sie und konnte sich endlich umschauen. Sie war wieder in einem Gang gelandet. " Na wunderbar..." murrte sie. "Und wie soll ich jetzt wieder zurück kommen?" Susan blickte nach oben , doch sie konnte nichts erkennen , alles war dunkel. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig als dem Gang zu folgen. " Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße..." war alles was ihr zu diesem Thema einfiel. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Knacken. Abrupt drehte sich Susan um , doch da war niemand. Eine Weile lief sie weiter . Es war sehr gruselig. Außer dem schwachen Lichtschein , der ihr Zauberstab spendete , war alles dunkel. Dann war es auch noch still , unheimlich still. Jeder Schritt den sie tat , hallte wieder. Susan hatte Angst. Sie hätte es nicht zugegeben , aber sie hatte wirkliche Angst. Um sich etwas abzulenken summte sie ein Lied , was sie sich selber ausdachte, sie hörte nämlich keine Musik und schon gar nicht die Schwestern des Schicksals oder Miranda Mileander (der neue Stern am Pop - Himmel) , die zurzeit total in waren. Irgendwann blickte sie nur noch auf ihre Füße ein Schritt vorwärts , vorwärts , vor... auf einmal knallte Susan gegen etwas Schweres. Der Länge nach fiel sie nach hinten. Zu ihrem verstauchten Knöchel , der höllisch wehtat , würde sich nun also auch noch eine dicke Beule gesellen. Susan wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Nase ab und hielt ihre schmerzende Stirn. " Hoffentlich sieht mich so niemand..."ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Der Gang war also zu Ende , stellte sie fest. Sie stand vor einem großen Bild das sehr verstaubt aussah. Es war leer. Der , der es bewachte schien seinen Posten aufgegeben zu haben. " Kein Wunder " murmelte sie vor sich hin und betastete den , von Spinnweben übersäten , verstaubten Rahmen" wer weiß wann hier das letzte Mal jemand war?" Das Problem nun war allerdings wie sie das Bild dazu bringen konnte aufzuklappen. Einer inneren Intuition folgend versuchte sie den Rahmen wegzuziehen , wie eine Tür. Es schien schon so klapprig zu sein , das es ganz leicht nach außen klappte. Susan fragte sich was das hier alles war.  
  
Das Bild knarrte sehr. Wer wußte was dahinter war? Sie malte sich die gruseligsten Monster , Geister und was weiß sie nicht noch alles aus . Die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen trat sie ein , auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Zitternd machte sie die Augen auf , den Zauberstab in der noch mehr zitternden Hand schützend vor sich haltend. Was sie sah als die Augen öffnete ließ sie scharf die Luft einziehen. Ein Zimmer . Susan ließ ihren Zauberstab in alle Ecken gleiten um sich einen Überblick verschaffen zu können. Ein altes sehr verstaubtes , doch dennoch wunderschönes Zimmer. Ein großes weinrot bezogenes Himmelbett stand in der Ecke. An den Wänden standen viele mit dicken alten , verstaubten Schwarten gefüllte Bücherregale . Der Steinboden war mit dicken , schweren Teppichen ausgelegt. Überall standen Kerzenständer , die mit Staubfäden ( die waren so dick , das waren schon keine Fäden mehr!) verbunden waren.. Hier drin wohnte definitiv niemand mehr. Dieses Zimmer schien in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein. Susan strich über den Bezug des Bettes und hinterließ eine sichtbare Spur. Den ganzen Staub hatte sie nun an der Hand. Ihr Mund stand offen als sie sich im Raum umsah. Eine alte Truhe hatte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Es schienen Muster eingeritzt worden zu sein. Susan fuhr mit der Hand einmal drüber um den gröbsten Staub wegzuwischen. Es waren zwei Buchstaben , umrahmt von Blumen und Schnörkeleien zu sehen. RR Es schienen die Initialen der Frau zu sein , die hier gewohnt hatte. Das es eine Frau war , nahm Susan an da sie einem Mann einen solchen Geschmack nicht zugetraute. Sie hob den Deckel der Truhe an . Es quietschte und knarrte laut . In der Truhe lagen Kleider , viele wunderschöne Kleider von einer Art wie Susan sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Der leichte Stoff schien sich ihrer Hand anzupassen und fühlte sich unglaublich schön an. Irgendwo hörte sie ein Geräusch und fuhr zusammen.  
  
Sie klappte die Truhe zu , doch dabei fiel ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand und kullerte unter das Bett. Nun war alles dunkel und nur aus dem Bett schien ein schwacher Lichtschein. Susan schluckte hörbar und nahm all ihren noch vorhanden Mut zusammen und fuhr mit der Hand unter das Bett um den Stab zu holen. Dabei stieß sie auf etwas Festes. Susan schrie auf und rutschte ganz schnell vom Bett weg. Das schien ihr allerdings auch keine gute Idee zu sein , denn , wie gesagt , war es extrem dunkel und die Kerzenleuchter warfen gruselige Schatten.  
  
Also kroch sie auf zitternden Knien wieder zurück und sah unter das Bett. Rechts lag ihr Stab und gleich daneben ein Buch. Das war es wohl wo sie dran gestoßen hatte. Susan schalt sich für ihre Dummheit und holte das Buch und ihren Zauberstab , mit trotzdem unsicheren Händen , unter dem Bett hervor. Sie blies über das Buch und musste husten denn der ganze Staub vernebelte ihr die Nase. Den Zauberstab auf die Seiten haltend schlug sie das Buch auf. Eng beschriebene Seiten in seltsam verschnörkelter Schrift taten sich ihr auf. Sie konnte nichts lesen , nicht bei diesem Licht , also klappte sie das Buch zu und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Gerne hätte sich Susan noch weiter im Zimmer umgeschaut , aber ihre Furcht siegte und sie suchte nach einem Gang nach draußen. Der Weg durch den sie hierher gekommen war nutzte ihr nichts, also musste sie einen anderen suchen. Sie umrundete das gesamte Zimmer doch sie fand nichts. Susan fasste an alle Kerzen , in de Hoffnung das sei so etwas wie ein Schalter waren. Ohne Erfolg. Das Einzige was passierte war , das sie sich mit jeder Sekunde blöder vorkam und immer mehr Angst bekam , hier nicht mehr rauszukommen. Den Tränen nahe stampfte Susan mit dem Fuß auf. Ob sie hier jemand finden würde? Sie bezweifelte es. Das Buch fest an sich gedrückt und den Zauberstab vor sich haltend lehnte sie sich an ein Bücherregal , welches sofort nachgab und sich drehte. Susan fiel auf den Bauch und ihr Hose zerriß an den Knien .  
  
" So ein Mist!!" Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und versuchte zu erkennen wo sie war. Es war schon wieder ein Gang , aber diesmal ein breiter Gang mit vielen Türen und Bildern die sich herzlich unterhielten , aber nicht auf Susan achteten. Durch die hohen Fenster flutete das Tageslicht herein und Susan , die sich gerade an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte , musste die Augen zusammenkneifen. Sie drehte sich um , doch das Bücherregal war verschwunden. Dort waren nur die steinernen Wände. Laute Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr. Schnell ließ sie das Buch in ihrem weiten Wollmantel verschwinden. Harry , Ron und Hermine bogen ein. Susan lehnte sich gegen eine Wand , ihr war schwindelig. Als die drei sie sahen kamen sie auf Susan zu gelaufen. " Wo warst du? Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?" fragte Harry sie vorwurfsvoll." Wir haben dich schon gesucht." " Und überhaupt wie siehst du denn aus?" Die drei musterten sie von oben bis unten . " Ähhh , tja ich bin gestürzt." versuchte Susan sich rauszureden. Das sie ihr nicht glaubten merkte sie sofort , sie fragten aber auch nicht weiter nach. " Sollen wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen?" Susan schüttelte den Kopf. Warum waren die so eklig nett zu ihr? " Es würde mir schon reichen , wenn ihr die Güte hättet mir zu zeigen wo unsere Schlafräume sind !" Harry seufzte und lief vor. Ron bot Susan seinen Arm zum Einhaken an ( Sie humpelte extrem) den sie jedoch überheblich lächelnd ablehnte. " Und? " fragte Hermine , als Ron sich zu Harry gesellte " Und was?" " Na , wo warst du?" " Warum sollte ich dir , gerade dir das auf die Nase drücken?" " Oh , tut mir leid das ich dich was persönliches fragen wollte , ich hatte vergessen das du die Königin der Arroganz bist , keine Freunde brauchst und anstatt des Herzens einen Stein hast!" fauchte sie und lief nach vorn zu Harry und Ron und ließ eine äußerst verdutzte Susan zurück. 


	7. Morgen fängt die Schule an!

Hallo!  
  
Hier nun das neue Kapitel. Es ist recht kurz , aber egal. Vielen dank für die reviews! Ein besonderes danke an Natascha , deine meinungen und Anregeungen helfen mir immer sehr! Nun los!  
Kapitel 7 - Morgen fängt die Schule an!  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war sehr gemütlich. Vor dem immer brennenden Kamin standen viele weiche , große Sessel die zum Träumen einluden. Der große Tisch gab ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, denn keiner saß dort allein. Und wenn doch mal kein anderer da war , konnte man sich immer noch mit den ehrfurcheinflößenden Bildern unterhalten , die immer Lust auf ein Pläuschen hatten. Im Moment war er leer , da fast alle noch in der großen Halle waren und sich noch nicht um den morgigen ersten Schultag kümmern wollten. Doch in Kürze würden auch sie eintrudeln. Susan gefiel der Raum , was sie auch zugab als Ron sie fragte wie sie ihn fände. "Also , bei der Rede hast du nichts verpasst- langweilig wie immer." gähnte Ron. Susan fragte sich warum die immer noch so nett zu ihr waren obwohl sie so fies gewesen war. "Hmm , ich denke es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen , morgen wird kein Zuckerschlecken! Gleich die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke , wie immer mit den Slytherins" verkündete Harry mit einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. Ron und Hermine seufzten gleichzeitig auf. Der Tag fing ja schon toll an!  
  
***  
  
" Apropos Slytherins , habt ihr Malfoy bei der Einteilung gesehn?" fragte Hermine. " Der machte wieder ein Gesicht , wie drei Tage Regenwasser!" " Oh mein , Gott , jetzt fang bloß nicht mit dem an! Ich hatte eigentlich vor diese Nacht ohne Alpträume zu schlafen!" stöhnte Harry. Ron nickte zustimmend. Niemand bemerkte wie Susan leicht errötete. Um Zustimmung heischend sahen die drei sie an. Susan bemühte sich verständnislos zu gucken , damit keiner bemerkte das sie ihn bereits kannte. "Oh , du kennst ihn noch gar nicht!" " Da hast du auch nichts verpasst "ergänzte Ron " Malfoy ist ein schleimiges Ekel , das nur an sich selbst denkt und alle Gryffindors haßt." Harry wollte mit seiner Beschreibung fortfahren , wurde aber von Susan unterbrochen: " Hab ich gesagt das ich wissen will , wen ihr hier so leiden könnt oder nicht?? Und auch wenn du es kaum glauben kannst Harry , ich bilde mir gern meine eigene Meinung. Außerdem: dadurch das ihr ihn nicht leiden könnt , wird er mir nur noch sympathischer!" Und zu Hermine gewandt fügte sie zu: " Zeigst du mir bitte wo die Schlafräume sind?" Susan wußte nicht wieso , aber es schmerzte sie irgendwie das Harry Draco nicht leiden konnte. Wollte sie etwa , das er ihn mochte? Schnell verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken . Harry war ihr gleichgültig! Und das war die Wahrheit. " Klar." lächelnd gab Hermine Susan ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. " Gute Nacht , Jungs!" rief Hermine Harry und Ron hinterher und sie winkten ihr. " Gute Nacht!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Kurz nachdem die Mädchen weg waren machten sich auch Harry und Ron auf den Weg. "Meinst du , Susan wird sich noch ändern?" fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. "Ich weiß nicht , aber der Hut muss sich was dabei gedacht haben sie zu uns zu stecken..." "Hmm...stimmt...laß uns schlafen gehen!" gähnte er nach einer kurzen Pause. "Darüber wie wir uns Susan gegenüber verhalten sollen können wir morgen noch nachdenken. Mich gruselts eher vor Snape und Zaubertränke morgen." meinte Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
"So! Hier ist dein Bett!" Hermine zeigte auf ein einladend aussehendes orangerot bezogenes Bett , das Susan irgendwie an das aus dem geheimnisvollen Zimmer erinnerte. Davor stand ihr alter , mitgenommen aussehender Koffer. "Keine Sorge , es ist sehr weit von meinem Bett entfernt!" meinte Hermine als sie bemerkte das Susan sich nervös im Zimmer umsah. " Auch wenn ich das nicht wissen wollte , es ist trotzdem ein guter Umstand!" Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. Sie schien um so viel älter als Susan! " Ach ja , bevor ich's vergesse: Hier die Stundenpläne." wandte sie sich an Susan und reicht ihr die Pläne. " Du hättest sie mir nicht mitbringen brauchen! Ich krieg das schon allein hin!" "Ein einfaches Danke hätte auch gereicht!" mit diesen Worten stolzierte Hermine an Susan vorbei zu ihrem Bett. Letztere seufzte und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie begutachtete den Stundenplan. Eigentlich hätte sie lieber das Geheimnis des Buches gelüftet , aber bald würden auch die anderen Mädchen kommen und sie würde keine Ruhe mehr haben , da war sich Susan sicher. So verstaute sie das Buch in ihren Koffer , und hievte den unter ihr Bett. Sie schaute sich um ob Hermine sie beobachtet hatte , aber die war in den Waschraum gegangen. Susan setzte sich auf ihr Bett und überlegte. Einen Moment später , holte sie den Koffer wieder hervor und kramte nach der Schuluniform. Sie hatte nicht wenige schiefe Blicke mit ihrem Outfit geerntet . Kritisch begutachtete sie die Uniform und fand sie gar nicht so schlecht. Die weiße Bluse und der Schlips , dazu der karierte Rock und das alles in Grau und schwarz passte einfach super zusammen. Nachdem sie die Sachen mehrmals an sich gehalten hatte um zu sehen wie sie bei ihr aussahen , packte sie die Uniform wieder in den Koffer. Es wäre ihr peinlich gewesen dabei ertappt zu werden wie sie ihre Schulsachen an sich testete.  
  
***  
  
Den Kopf tief in das Kissen sinken lassend , sah sie sich die Pläne genauer an. Wie Harry schon "freudestrahlend" verkündet hatte war also Zaubertränke als erstes angesagt. Es war nicht unbedingt ihr Lieblingsfach , aber die Aussicht das Draco und die Mädchen dabei sein würden , verlieh dem ganzen schon einen Reiz. Danach stand Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan. Dieser wundervolle Tag wurde noch durch eine Stunde Verwandlung abgerundet. 


	8. Der Schein trügt immer

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören nach wie vor J.K.Rowling *seufz* aber Susan darf ich mein Eigen nennen  
Kapitel 8 - Der Schein trügt immer  
  
Draco saß , wie es sonst gar nicht seine Art war , schon zwei Stunden bevor sie eigentlich aufstehen müssten , im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und dachte nach. Wie sollte er sich Susan gegenüber verhalten? Sie hatten heute drei Stunden miteinander ; Zaubertränke ( Doppelstunde) und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sollte er sie einfach ansprechen? Gar nicht mit ihr sprechen? Was würden die anderen Gryffindors sagen ( nicht das ihn das interessierte , aber Susan vielleicht)? Draco merkte das er , wie es sonst gar nicht seine Art war , total hilflos war und nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Dieses warme Gefühl , dieses leichte Kribbeln , die Sehnsucht - war das die Liebe? Er war es gewöhnt gewesen für niemanden tiefe Gefühle zu hegen und nie zu zeigen wie es in ihm aussah. Diese verzwickte Situation machte ihn fast verrückt , denn sie stellte alle seine bisherigen Maßstäbe außer Kontrolle.  
  
* Bevor er sich in seinen Grübeleien vertiefen konnte hörte er eine bekannte und zutiefst verhasste Stimme aufkreischen : Pansy. " Ohhhooo Dracoo!!! Oh mein Lieber ,was tust du schon so früh hier??" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals , den er genervt wegschob. Er bemerkte ihren Blick dabei nicht. Pansy setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Draco sah sie an. Sie war nicht häßlich , nein , sie war groß und schlank ,wenn es ihr auch an der nötigen Eleganz fehlte. Ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr glatt und schimmernd ins runde Gesicht. Er könnte sie haben. Aber ihr fehlte das gewisse Etwas , wie Experten es auszudrücken pflegen , das gewisse Etwas wonach er nie gesucht hatte , in gewisser Weise wollte er niemanden haben der in so kannte wie er war. Andererseits sehnte er sich nach jemanden dem er vertrauen konnte , der ihn liebte so wie er war. Na na ! Das sind ja ganz neue Gedankengänge! schalt er sich. Seine Eltern hatten geplant ihn gutmöglichst zu verkuppeln , eine Vernunftehe die das Ansehen der Malfoys noch mehr stärken würde. Bisher war es ihm eigentlich recht egal gewesen , aber es war ihm klar das er nie eine Potter nehmen könne. Und das war schlecht. * Susan ...gegen seinen Willen fing er schon wieder an , an sie zu denken. Pansy merkte sofort das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. " Woran denkst du?" fragte sie völlig ernst. " Nichts , gar nichts. Geht dich nichts an." Pansy senkte ihren Blick. Sie erahnte die richtige Vermutung. "Sag mal...wie findest du die Neue? Susan? Ich hatte sie dir vorgestellt." "Öhmm...ganz ok. Ich kenn sie ja nicht ." meinte Draco ausweichend. Pansy dagegen wusste genau was Sache war. "Ich geh mal für kleine Mädels , oki , Draco-maus?" "Ja ja ...geh ruhig." Dann hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe, dachte Draco seinen Satz zu Ende. Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf Draco verließ Pansy den Raum. * Pansy stapfte in Hogwarts herum. Sie musste keineswegs auf Toilette , sondern hatte nur nach einer Ausrede fürs Alleinsein gesucht.  
  
So war das also. Draco war in Susan Potter verliebt. Susan Potter war sicher auch in Draco verliebt. Logisch.  
  
Sie kannte kein Mädchen das dessen Charme widerstehen konnte. Und es würde ablaufen wie im Märchen: Sie würden zusammenkommen , glücklich werden und all das haben was Pansy sich immer schon erhofft hatte. Pansy nagte an ihrer Lippe und überlegte was sie jetzt tun sollte. Dann fiel ihr ein was sie immer tat wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Sie schlüpft in eine dunkle Ecke und hockte sich hin. Aus einer Tasche ihres Rockes holte sie eine Rasierklinge so wie die Muggel sie benutzen nur das sie von selbst schnitt. Lauschend schob sie ihre Ärmel hoch und setzte die Klinge an ihren vernarbten Armen an. Dann spürte sie nur noch den wohltuenden Schmerz und Blut , an ihren Händen runterlaufend...  
  
***  
  
Pansy Parkinson war ein sehr kluges Mädchen , dass ihre wahren Fähigkeiten hinter gespielter Albernheit und Naivität verbarg. Warum sie das tat? Niemand weiß das genau . Aber klar ist eines: Niemand erwartete etwas von Pansy , niemand vermutete mehr hinter ihrem hübschen Kopf. Und das war ihr ganz recht. Sie brauchte keine Anerkennung , sie erreichte alles was sie wollte - hinterrücks. Außerdem wollte sie niemanden haben , der sie kannte wie sie war. Ihr war es lieber selbst bestimmen zu können wie andere sie sahen. In dieser Hinsicht dachte sie wie Draco. So konnte ihr nichts passieren und sie dachte sie könne nie verletzt werden. * Ihre Liebe zu Draco war echt. Diese Gefühle für ihn hatte sie schon seit Kindertagen und inzwischen war sie richtig fanatisch geworden. Draco hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie verliebt gehabt. Pansy wusste das. Obwohl Draco ihr nie etwas anvertrauen würde , kannte sie ihn besser als jeder andere. Sie konnte seine Gedanken erraten , in seinen Minen lesen und seine Blicke verstehen. Wie ernst es ihr war spürte er nicht einmal. Es schmerzte sie das es nicht sie war der seine erste Liebe galt. Sie , die sich ihm schon oft hingegeben hatte.  
  
Pansy mochte Susan , aber sie hatte noch keine so feste Bindung mit ihr das sie Gewissensbisse haben würde wenn sie etwas gegen sie unternahm. Und es musste etwas unternommen werden. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen...  
  
Wenig später , kurz vor dem Unterricht , im Slytherin-Mädchenschlafsaal  
  
Blaise Zabini kam morgens immer schwer aus den Federn. So war sie immer fast die Letzte die in den Waschraum raste um sich fertigzumachen. So war es auch an diesem Morgen. Alle waren schon im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Großen Halle frühstücken , nur Blaise drehte sich im Bett noch mal um , um weiterzuträumen . Doch ihr Frieden wurde jäh gestört denn in jenem Moment kam Pansy in den Saal hereingestürmt. "Du wirst nicht...du wirst nicht glauben was ich grad gehört hab!" keuchte sie. "Ah ja?" gähnte Blaise Pansy ungeniert ins Gesicht. "Susan und Harry und seine Fans , Hermine und das Weasley-Wiesel haben sich angefreundet! Das bedeutet: Susan ist eine von denen geworden. Ich hab gehört wie sie erzählt hat wie scheiße es bei uns im Abteil war und wie eklig und unfreundlich wir sind. Und sie sei froh endlich bei den Ihren zu sein. Mit Slytherins sei nichts anzufangen , das habe sie schnell bemerkt sagte sie." Pansy holte tief Luft. "Hä? Sie sagte doch wie wenig sie Harry leiden könne und das sie sich bei uns viel wohler fühlen würde! und überhaupt : Wo hast du diesen Schwachsinn her??" "Also , der Reihe nach , ich lüge doch nicht!! Ich wollte zur Großen Halle frühstücken , da sah ich die vier. Ich wollte etwas zu Susan sagen , hörte dann aber wie sie sich unterhielten und wollte lauschen." " Ja , das sieht dir ähnlich!!" " Jedenfalls hörte ich das was ich grad sagte , das hat sie alles haargenau erzählt! Und Blaise! Wer zieht Slytherin Gryffindor vor wenn er erstmal drin ist??!!" Blaise senkte den Blick. Was Pansy sagte leuchtete ihr ein. Susan war nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gekommen. Und doch machte es Blaise unendlich traurig. Sie kannte Susan erst kurz aber sie wusste das sie ihr ebenbürtig war. Eine Freundin auf die sie nicht herunterschauen brauchte , eine Freundin an der sie sich messen konnte. Das sie in Slytherin war hatte ihr schon viele Nachteile verschafft , in der Schule bei den Jungs , es machte einem schwer Freunde zu finden die nicht in seinem Haus waren. Gryffindors fiel das ganz leicht. Aber wer wollte schon mit einer Slytherin befreundet sein? "Also , ich geh jetzt duschen!" Blaise sprang auf und lief in den Waschraum. Pansy dagegen ließ sich lächelnd auf Blaise´ Bett nieder und säuselte "1:0 für mich , Schätzchen."  
  
*****  
  
So das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen , und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn mir ihr eure Meinung schickt. Danke! 


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm tritt in die Wend...

Kapitel 9 - Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm tritt in die Wende  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört alles J.K. Rowling  
  
Note : Tut mir riesen Leid , das es so lange gedauert hat , und es ist auch noch recht kurz, ich hoffe jetzt geht es schneller voran.  
  
Note 2 :*.......* ( Gedanken  
  
Note 3: Das , was Professor Snape denkt ( "Unglaublich , an einem Tag ist der Kerker völlig leer....) Hab ich aus der Folge Im Banne des Bösen (2. Staffel) von Buffy gemopst. Das Original kommt von Direktor Snyder ( wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet?)  
Okay nun viel Spass!  
  
~~~~  
  
Professor Snape schritt im Kerker , in dem in wenigen Minuten der Zaubertrank- Unterricht abgehalten werden sollte auf und ab , fuhr hier über eine Tischplatte und rückte da einen Stuhl zurecht. Alles sollte perfekt sein. Nicht für die Schüler . Für ihn. Er wollte perfekt sein . Unnahbar. Unerreichbar. Als er seinen Rundgang beendet hatte setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrerschreibtisch , von dem aus er den ganzen Kerker wunderbar im Auge hatte. In diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Türen und eine Traube von Schülern des 6. Schuljahres kam herein und füllte die Plätze. Unglaublich , dachte er , an einem Tag ist der Kerker vollkommen leer und dann...sind diese Kinder überall. Wie Heuschrecken. Sie kriechen herum , versessen darauf sich zu paaren , sie zerstören alles was sie sehen in ihrem sinnlosen unbändigen Verlangen zu existieren. Jemand sollte ein Auge auf sie haben . Sie sind eine Bande von hormonellen Zeitbomben. Sobald mal ein hübsches Mädchen vorbeigeht , verwandeln sich die Jungs in sabbernde Idioten. Schon wie sich diese Kinder gegenseitig anstarren - völlig verklärt! Ob wirklich jemand glaubt die denken übers Lernen nach? Ich versuche ihnen etwas über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu sagen. Ebenso gut könnte ich Selbstgespräche führen! Bei diesem Gedanken sah der Professor mit einem solch grimmigen Blick um sich das alle , die die Hoffnung gehabt hatten , er wäre über Nacht plötzlich nett und lieb geworden jäh enttäuscht wurden.  
  
~  
  
Wie immer setzten sich die Gryffindors auf die Bänke auf der einen Seite des Kerkers und die Slytherins auf die andere. Harry , Hermine und Ron nahmen auf den Plätzen die sie schon die 5 vorigen Schuljahre die Stunden angespannt , immer auf der Hut vor Snapes Gemeinheiten verbracht hatten. Es war ihnen zur Gewohnheit geworden ganz hinten zu sitzen da sie sich dort am sichersten fühlten ( was natürlich nicht der Fall war). Gegen ihren Willen hatten sie auch Susan dorthin gezogen , da sie schon Ärger heraufziehen spürten , Harry dachte sich das Susan,wenn Snape irgendeine fiese Bemerkung machte ihre Klappe nicht halten könnte. Diese saß nun missmutig an ihrem Platz und beobachtete die Schüler hereinströmen und sich schnell auf ihren Platz setzen. Sie setzten sich still hin und packten ihre Sachen aus . Auch dann redeten sie nicht mir ihrem Nachbarn oder sonst wem , was Susan sehr seltsam vorkam. Hermine , Harry und Ron hatten ihr zwar erzählt das Snape total fies und einfach nur wie die Pest war , aber den dreien hatte sie keinen Glauben geschenkt. Die hielten jeden für fies der sie nicht verehrte und auf Händen trug. Dieser Snape schien aber tatsächlich sehr streng zu sein denn nicht nur die drei verhielten sich ruhig auch alle anderen im Raum warn still , nur die Slytherins flüsterten total leise miteinander . Daraus schloss Susan das Professor Snape die Gryffindors nicht mochte. Das wäre ihr eigentlich recht sympathisch gewesen , wenn sie nicht selbst auch in Gryffindor gewesen wäre. Als ihr Gedanken zu den Slytherins wanderten suchte sie ganz unauffällig den Raum nach Blaise , Pansy und Millicent ab , fand ihre Gesichter aber nirgends. Ohne es zu wollen hielt sie auch nach Draco Ausschau , der aber ebenfalls noch nicht anwesend war. Susan fühlte sich in diesem Raum sehr unwohl , die Stille war bedrückend und auch noch neben Harry sitzen zu müssen war fast zuviel für sie. Noch einmal wanderten ihre Augen durch den Raum , es war riesenlangweilig die Stunde würde erst in ein paar Minuten beginnen , aber Harry und Hermine hatten gedrängt unbedingt früher da sein zu müssen. Und ohne die drei fand sie den Raum nicht also musste sie wohl oder übel mitkommen. Ihr Blick blieb an Hermine hängen die ihre Augen fest auf das Lehrbuch gerichtet hatte und angestrengt las , immer wieder die Augen schloss um sich alles einzuprägen und dann mechanisch Seite für Seite durchzuarbeiten. Das war nicht normal , fand Susan . Ihr entfuhr ein leicht empörtes "Tzz....."worauf sie Harry erschreckt ansah und auch Professor Snape seine schwarzen Augen auf sie heftete. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her , diese ganze Atmosphäre im Raum war ihr unangenehm. In diesem Moment kamen Blaise , Pansy und Millicent in den Raum und Susan wollte schon einen Seufzer ausstoßen , überlegte es sich aber anders , sie dachte daran das ihr "Tzz..." schon zuviel Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auf sie gelenkt hatte. Sie lächelte Blaise an , diese jedoch bedachte sie mit keinem Blick und setzte sich auf ihren Platz in einer der ersten Reihen und heftete ihren Blick stur auf ihr Buch. Auf einmal bekam Susan heftige Bauchschmerzen. Pansy würdigte Susan keines Blickes und Millicent ebenfalls nicht. *Was war passiert *fragte sie sich? Das unangenehme Gefühl im Bauch breitete sich bis zum Magen aus und Susan zermalmte sich den Kopf darüber warum Blaise sie nicht beachtete . War es weil sie in Gryffindor war? Das musste es sein , ein anderer Grund fiel ihr nicht ein. * Aber sie waren so nett zu mir!* kreischte eine innere Stimme in Susan. * Ja , weil sie nicht wußten in welches Haus du kommst.* antwortete eine andere. *Aber...sei sagten sie mögen mich!* *Slytherins mögen keine Gryffindors!* *Aber...* *Slytherins mögen keine Gryffindors!!* Natürlich , das war es. Sie war eine Potter , eine Gryffindor alles das was Slytherins haßten. Natürlich...  
  
~~~  
  
"Ladys und Gentlemen , das 6 . Schuljahr hat begonnen! Ich weiß das ihr euch , wie in den letzten 5 Jahren, keine Mühen macht die Kunst der Zaubertränke zu erlernen. Auch ich habe diese Hoffnung längst aufgegeben. Trotzdem wird hart gearbeitet. Wem das nicht passt - dabei blickte er Harry und Ron scharf an - der hat Pech gehabt." Er schritt durch den Kerker und blickte jeden Schüler einzeln an. Susan schien als könnte Snape in ihre tiefste Seele blicken , er durchbohrt sie förmlich. Sie bemerkte wie auch Harry unruhig unter dem Blick Snapes wurde. *Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken!* Susan bemühte sich möglichst selbstbewusst den Blick Snapes zu erwidern. " Miss Potter , unsere neue Schülerin , ich hoffe sie haben nicht vor sich in der "Berühmtheit" , so ironisch es nur ging spuckte er dieses Wort aus , in der Berühmtheit , ihres allseits beliebten Bruders Mr Potter zu sonnen und es nicht für nötig halten zu lernen." Obwohl sie nicht hinsah wusste sie das Harry rot wurde. Susan räusperte sich. " Ich habe nicht vor aus den Vorteilen die eine Verwandtschaft mit Harry Potter mit sich bringen , einen Nutzen zu ziehen." Snape lächelte säuerlich. " Ich bin überrascht das zu hören , erfreut , aber überrascht." Susan seufzte erleichtert , sie hatte anscheinend die richtige Antwort gegeben. * In diesem Moment ging die schwere Kerkertür auf und Draco kam herein. " Meine Verspätung tut mir leid , Sir." "Schon gut Mr Malfoy setzen sie sich." Die Gryffindors sahen sich empört an. Hätten sie sich verspätet hätte es sofort Punkteabzug und eine Strafarbeit gegeben. Draco setzte sich schnell und blickte Susan schnell an , der dabei warm ums Herz wurde. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihr schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. Aber auch er lächelte sie nicht an , sondern hütete sich nach diesem kurzen Blick , nochmal in ihre Nähe zu schauen. Susan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Noch vor einem Tag hatten Blaise , Pansy Millicent und sie sich super verstanden. Noch vor einem Tag hatte sie mit Draco geflirtet und sie hatte genau gemerkt das sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Noch vor einem Tag dachte sie , sie könne richtige Freunden haben. Hatte sich alles geändert , nur weil sie in diesem Scheiß Gryffindor war? 


End file.
